Confrontation of Character
by Fer8girl
Summary: A sleeping writer is roused to a rude awakening. The characters of her various stories have come to make her an offer. Just a bit of humorous drabble in the spirit of April Fool's Day, enjoy! Rated T


The pale dark-haired woman was sleeping soundly, a light snore escaping her every now and then as she stayed buried under her thick fuzzy blanket. Muttering softly in her unconsciousness, she was completely unaware of the chill that permeated the room. The light footfalls of several woman didn't rouse her until one shook her awake. Muttering, she rolled half-over and peered through slit eyelids. Her eyes opened wide when she realized the ones she stared into were swirling red with no irises.

"Hello mistress," a cultured voice intoned darkly from the beautiful blue-skinned face of Talon. The woman sat up suddenly and looked around. Standing in her room were a blend of human and alien women, all of whom she recognized. She should've at least, they were all characters from her stories

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, too stunned for her internal filter to come up with something more clever, "I have to be dreaming, how are you all here?" She saw smiles emerge. Some looked evil like the ones on Talon's and K'isha's faces, while others looked sweet, like Angel's and Sinn's. Even little known characters like Yen and Roxy were there, arms resting around each other while Roxy sized up the assorted female bodies.

"We were hoping you could explain that," K'isha, her first creation spoke up, "One moment I'm meditating on my ship, the next I'm orbiting this mundane little planet." The other women began nodding.

"Same for me," Sinn drawled, "Only reason I knew to come here is 'cause the cordinates were programmed in my computer, under 'Origin'. Came accross the rest of these ladies outside. We started trading stories and found out you're responsible for them, seems like you've got an active imagination."

The woman backed up in her bed, loooking frantically for a weapon. "Now hold on," she stammered, "I didn't mean any harm. I just, well, I don't know. It seemed like fun writing about you guys. Your lives, ya know..." She trailed off and saw the Chiss Sith Talon raise an eyebrow.

"For someone who writes so much," she said dryly, "You're disappointingly inarticulate."

"Hey!" Venom came over and sat on the bed by her, "Don't be terrifying the poor thing." The woman smiled gratefully at Venom as the older bounty hunter patted her leg. "Now I know this is alot to take in, but I'm thinking we're here to take you along. Maybe share in those stories you write." Looking around at the fictional sisterhood she'd created the woman's jaw dropped.

"Go with you?" her voice squeeked with excitement, surprising a smile from even the jaded Sith women, "I can't imagine anything better." She jumped up and started wiggling into her favorite jeans and tee-shirt, noting an approving nod from Sinn at the large Mandalorian symbol emblazoned on it. Another thought popped in her head and she couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face.

"Wait, if you're here, doesn't that mean the guys are too?" some of the women traded looks and matching grins.

"Oh yes, they're here too," Talon said, "And I think they'd be happy to meet you. Pierce was rather fond of most of your stories." The woman shrieked in glee as she grabbed a few more articles of clothing but saw K'isha raise a hand in warning.

"Remember mistress," she said, "Most of those men are ours now, you are fond of happy endings." The woman was crestfallen for a moment as she realized the pale Sith had a point. A romantic at heart, she'd made sure most of her characters got what they wanted, especially if it included several very steamy interludes with the partner of their choice. She pouted until the Jedi Shadow Angel came over and tapped her shoulder.

"I can think of one unattached man," she said with a knowing look. The woman ran through her mental rolodex of characters until she remembered who the Jedi was talking about.

"I'll take him!" she exclaimed, grinning again as she thought about the Chiss Cipher Buck. Various groans and head shakes were interspersed with smiles as the group of women escorted the excited writer from her home. Exiting the house, she looked up and could make out the shapes of several starships above her.

"So where to first?" Sinn asked as the woman gazed wonderingly at the sky. The possibilites floored her, she could jump into a series in progress or watch a finished series unfold. She looked back at the bounty hunter in training, who was the only character she'd created who resembled her.

"I can pick any one?" her voice trembled and Sinn nodded.

"But I'll let cha in on something," she whispered, "It don't matter to most of these gals 'cause they think their stories are done, but me, Angel, and our crews, well, we're worried."

The woman looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked and the tall curvy woman leaned in closer.

"I think if you go with us you don't get to write them stories no more," she confided, "That means my stories along with that Jedi's don't get finished."

The idea made the writer feel more dismayed than she could have known. Sure the process of writing was tough, she often felt unappreciated and it was hard to find the time but she loved it. What a decision, to run off with her beloved characters or to stay and keep writing about them, only living their adventures in her head. Looking back up at Sinn she saw hope in the woman's hazel eyes, the ones that looked like hers and knew what she had to do.

"I gotta stay don't I?" her head fell and she wanted to cry in disappointment but she felt herself pulled into a hug.

"Only if you want to," Sinn said, "But if you do you're not stuck with just the characters you created, you get to make up new ones." More arms enfolded her, the slim blue ones of Talon, K'isha's pale ones contrasting with the tawny arms of her daughter Angel, even Roxy's green ones, though the writer was pretty sure the Mirialan copped a feel as she hugged her.

"Never saw you guys as creations," the woman sniffled, "More like sisters."

The group hug grew more firm for a moment, then released as the miscellaneous women dispersed, but not before Roxy pinched her butt. The woman shook her head with a smile, wondering about her decision to create the Mirialan sexpot who didn't worry about the gender of whom she hit on. But Roxy was still one of hers, to be enjoyed alongside the assorted pantheon of Sith, Jedi, and bounty hunters whose world she manipulated. With a heavy heart she watched the women return to their ships, until only Sinn remained then gave her a wave before leaving. Turning back to her house dejected, she heard a low clearing of a throat.

"Didn't miss anything did I?" she heard a cultured Ziost accent intone and spun in shock. A tall handsome Chiss was standing there, his red eyes and tousled indigo hair achingly familiar. Catching her staring he smiled wickedly at her, "Speechless?" he asked, "Nice to see even my creator could succumb to my charms." His arrogant tone was so typically Buck all she could do was laugh as he walked to her. He laughed as well as he gathered her in a hug.

"Thought everyone left," she said, unable to believe she was standing with one of her sexier creations and he kept smiling down at her.

"It was recommended that I stay for a little while longer," he said, "My csen'ai and ticsi speak very highly of you, both claiming to owe you much. Besides I thought it might be fun to spend some time in the company of someone with such a 'vivid' imagination." He raised his brows at her, his suggestive tone in her ears curling her toes as much as it always had in her head. Giving him an evil grin that rivaled anything she'd written about she got on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Buck," she purred, "Let me go show you some stuff that hasn't made it to print... yet."

* * *

_A dilemma to be sure, trying to decide between living the stories or continuing to create them. I hope people think I've made the right decision. And as tempting as running off with my current characters sounds, there are more waiting to be introduced. Smooches!_


End file.
